(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transmission and more specifically to a method for coupling a direct current power source across a non-conducting membrane.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Some “smart skin” systems use thousands of electronic sensors located on the external surface of an underwater vehicle in which the sensors maintain surveillance of the surrounding seawater. In some cases, it may be desirable to maintain the integrity of the vehicle skin as an impermeable membrane in that physical conduits to the sensors should not penetrate the membrane. As such, a need exists for a method of powering across a non-conducting membrane in order to provide primary power to the sensors.